1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as mobile phones, generally use a light emitting diode (LED) display screens or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display screens to display images. When the mobile phone is used in the environment with high light intensity, the user might not be able to view the images of the display screen clearly, causing inconvenience when operating the mobile phone.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch display device to overcome the limitations described.